Edward James Olmos
| lieu de naissance = East Los Angeles, Californie (États-Unis) | nationalité = Américaine | date de mort = | lieu de mort = | profession(s) = Acteur, producteur, réalisateur, compositeur | films notables = | conjoint = Kaija Keel (1971–1992) Lorraine Bracco (1994–2002) Lymari Nadal (2002–présent) | enfant = Mico Olmos (n. 1972) Michael D. Olmos (n.1973) Bodie Olmos (n.1975) Brandon Olmos Tamiko Olmos | site internet = | imdb = 0001579 | récompense = }} Edward James Olmos est un acteur, réalisateur, producteur et compositeur américain né le 24 février 1947 à East Los Angeles, Californie (États-Unis). Il est principalement connu pour ses rôles dans la série télévisée Deux Flics à Miami, dans le film Blade Runner, et pour son rôle de l'amiral William Adama dans la série Battlestar Galactica. Biographie L'astéroïde dénommé 5608 Olmos découvert en 1993 est ainsi nommé en hommage à l'acteur. Filmographie Acteur * 1975 : Aloha, Bobby and Rose * 1977 : Alambrista! : Drunken Man * 1978 : Evening in Byzantium (TV) : Angelo * 1978 : "CHiPs Saison 1 épisode n°22 "Monsieur je sais tout" * 1980 : Virus (Fukkatsu no hi) : Captain Lopez * 1981 : Three Hundred Miles for Stephanie (TV) : Art Vela * 1981 : Wolfen : Eddie Holt * 1981 : Zoot Suit : El Pachuco * 1982 : Seguin (TV) : Gen. Santa Anna * 1982 : Blade Runner : Gaff * 1982 : The Ballad of Gregorio Cortez (TV) : Gregorio Cortez * 1984 : Miami Vice (série TV) : Lt. Martin Castillo * 1985 : Saving Grace : Ciolino * 1988 : Envers et contre tous (Stand and Deliver) : Jaime A. Escalante * 1988 : The Fortunate Pilgrim (feuilleton TV) : Frank Corbo * 1989 : Triumph of the Spirit : Gypsy * 1991 : Talent for the Game : Virgil Sweet * 1992 : Sans rémission (American Me) : Montoya Santana * 1993 : Even Cowgirls Get the Blues : Musician at Barbecue * 1993 : Roosters : Gallo Morales * 1994 : A Million to Juan : The Angel * 1994 : Menendez: A Killing in Beverly Hills (TV) : Jose Menendez * 1994 : The Burning Season (TV) : Wilson Pinheiro * 1995 : Mirage : Matteo Juarez * 1995 : My Family : Paco * 1995 : Slave of Dreams (TV) : Potiphar * 1996 : Disturbing the Peace * 1996 : Caught : Joe * 1996 : Dead Man's Walk (feuilleton TV) : Capt. Salazar * 1996 : The Limbic Region (TV) : Jon Lucca * 1997 : Selena Remembered (vidéo) : Narrator * 1997 : Selena : Abraham Quintanilla * 1997 : Hollywood Confidential (TV) : Stan Navarro, Sr. * 1997 : The Disappearance of Garcia Lorca : Roberto Lozano * 1997 : Prophecies of the Millennium (TV) : Host * 1997 : Douze hommes en colère (12 Angry Men) (TV) : Juror #11 * 1998 : The Wonderful Ice Cream Suit : Vamanos * 1998 : Le Métro de l'angoisse (The Taking of Pelham One Two Three) (TV) : Det. Anthony Piscotti * 1998 : The Wall (TV) : Col. Holst * 1998 : 1998 ALMA Awards (TV) : Presenter * 1999 : Bonanno: A Godfather's Story (TV) : Salvatore Maranzano * 1999-2000: À la Maison Blanche (TV) : Juge Roberto Mendoza * 2000 : La Route d'Eldorado (The Road to El Dorado) : Chief (voix) * 2000 : Fausses rumeurs (Gossip) : Detective Curtis * 2000 : The Princess & the Barrio Boy (TV) : Nestor Garcia * 2001 : The Judge (TV) : Judge Armando Acosta * 2001 : In the Time of the Butterflies (TV) : Rafael Trujillo * 2002 : Jack and Marilyn : Pasquel * 2002 : American Family (série TV) : Jess Gonzales * 2003 : Battlestar Galactica (télésuite) : Commandant William Adama * 2004-2008 : Battlestar Galactica (série TV) : '' Amiral William Adama'' * 2005 : La Cerca : Narrator / Old Niño * 2011 : The Green Hornet, de Michel Gondry : Michael "Mike" Axford Réalisateur * 1984 : Miami Vice (série TV) * 1992 : Sans rémission (American Me) * 2002 : Jack and Marilyn * 2004 : Battlestar Galactica '', épisodes '' , et . * 2010 : Battlestar Galactica : The Plan '' Producteur * 1982 : ''The Ballad of Gregorio Cortez (TV) * 1992 : Sans rémission (American Me) * 1994 : Lives in Hazard (TV) * 2000 : Americanos: Latino Life in the United States' * 2002 : ''Jack and Marilyn Compositeur * 1982 : The Ballad of Gregorio Cortez (TV) Liens externes * Catégorie:Acteur américain Catégorie:Réalisateur américain Catégorie:Producteur américain Catégorie:Compositeur américain Catégorie:Naissance en 1947 Catégorie:Golden Globe du meilleur acteur dans un second rôle en: